


Desperately

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Community: ff_love, Kissing, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-30
Updated: 2008-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Cloud can't remember him, but Zack's kiss makes him think otherwise...
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	Desperately

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'desperate' at [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/) many months ago. It was inspired by a [cosplay](http://community.livejournal.com/crisis_hardcore/77763.html) the mod at [](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/profile)[ff_love](https://ff-love.livejournal.com/) had done. Lucky girl dressed up as Cloud and got to make out with a very good-looking Zack. ...no, a Michelle Branch song was not playing in the background when I wrote this nor did I steal the fic title from it. *shifty eyes*

Cloud had wondered how he had gotten into this situation. Like most situations that involved this man, it always began with catching Cloud off guard. Before, catching Cloud off guard had not been through tapping him on the shoulder then proceeding to desperately ravish his mouth.

No, before, it had been with something foolish Zack had done. Whether it be pissing off Sephiroth or teaming up with Reno to play some practical jokes on the ShinRa. Not that Cloud remembered any of this. All he had was a man he could not remember kissing him, and a hand that was creeping a bit lower then a stranger’s hand should go.

Cloud knew he should push away; he had no recollection of this man, and he had no reason not to push him away. After a few moments passed, the dark haired man pulled away, his mouth near Cloud’s ear. The feeling of this man’s warm breath by his ear sent shivers down his spine before he even heard his voice.

“Cloud, let’s go somewhere a bit more private, and I’ll explain everything,” the man whispered, sending more shivers down Cloud’s spine as well as creating a coil of heat in the pit of his stomach.

Cloud followed the man, not knowing why this felt right, but somewhere in his head, something told him that this man was someone to trust. Not only that, the kiss had been so desperate, so passionate, that even if he had not felt he could trust him, there was no way he could say no.


End file.
